corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
2077 Gubernatorial election
Governor Brackhaven's resignation led to a special election, which was covered both in the Corporate Metagame and in Corporate SINs. In the Corporate Metagame The electoral process was kick-started in the Metagame by a call for candidates relayed on Twitter and interviews of the candidates in . The candidates were the following: Krund won the Metagame election. In Corporate SINs In game Krund was, however, found to be a clone of Arislen created by Shiawase. He had to resign from the race for reasons ranging from clones not existing officially, to suspicion of using a forged Aztechnology SIN and having magically fabricated memoriesSee .. Moreover, as non-UCAS citizens and those without a SIN were not allowed to run for officeSee the detailed summary of the issues around the candidates in ., the final list of candidates in the game was very different from the one in the Metagame. Only Josephine Dzhugashvili, Howard Cannon and Katherine Choi made the cutSee .. Seattle Street News had this to say about these three candidates: Howard Cannon is a Technocratic candidate who is a senior vice president with Charisma Associates. His previous highest level of political engagement was on a Horizon elementary school board. He is polished and has done well in debates thus far, but he is clearly a corporate candidate and not his election would be a step away from our unique chance to create our own destiny. Katherine Choi is a member of the Archconservative party and the director of the Seattle FBI office. As an elf, she could appeal to some metahumans, but she has been running on a very strict law and order platform. Law and order platforms are never good for the SINless nor those those who live on the edges of the shadows. There can only be one candidate for Seattle of those who are left. Seattle Street News endorses Josephine Dzughashvili. The independent candidate, Dzughashvili was a supporter of Prop 23 and metahuman rights before it was popular to do so. A populist, she has pledged to support the people of Seattle regardless of SIN status.''See . Voting day was marred by Troll Killer violence against voters coming from the Ork Underground. 3 voters were killed despite MMFEC's presence on site and Knight-Errant's rapid response. While every MMFEC member had their own opinions on the electoral process and their own reasons for supporting it, Fang, who could vote, and Mordecai, who could not, had an extended debate on this topicSee .. MMFEC were on their way home, stuck in traffic, when two violent groups from separate gangs, the 405 Hellhounds and Halloweeners, converged toward an intersection nearby. This strangely coordinated assault ended in confusion and contusions all around, as gang members were shot by a sharpshooting Elsie or flung from their bikes by a flying Cromwell. Mordecai nearly killed Fang in a blast aimed at the baddies around herSee .. Even stranger was the strong mana storm that gathered (or at least was noticed) right after this encounter ended. It seemed to cause a bout of unnatural anger in many Seattleites, including, eventually, all of MMFEC. How or even whether these events were related to the election was still unclear as the surprise appearance of a mysterious dragon about Shiawase's Seattle headquarters concluded . Only after confronting clones of Arislen on the 50th floor of the Shiawase tower and briefly facing the dragon that had already wreaked havoc on various premises of several megacorporationsUltimately causing relatively inconsequential damages, as revealed in . did MMFEC learn that Josephine Dzhugashvili had won the election. Thus concluded a long story arc for MMFEC (and 2016 for Corporate SINs) as an eventful day finally drew to a close and MMFEC quietly left the sceneSee .. Demmalition1 wrote an exhaustive report on the night's events for SSNSee .. Opinions about the electoral process In addition to the wholehearted support of most of MMFECSee, for instance, this tweet by Ma1nfram3. and Mordecai's open hostilitySee a good example here., SSN's field reporter demmalition1 had this to write about the election: This city is living moments before the bullet hits the bone, scared and afraid of what change awaits it going forward. Hopefully they’ll make the right choice in the election. An election already fraught with controversy surrounding cloned corporate candidates better suited for the Bene Tleilax than the metroplex. An election with more unqualified candidates that would simply repeat our problems from past eras, with insane candidates on insane platforms. We’re in the echo chamber of a mental institution, forever yelling at the padded wall and waiting for it to yell back to usSee .. Seattle Street News wrote an outstanding report about the stakes of this election, the huge part Dana Oaks had in keeping them fair, and their expectations regarding the newly elected governorSee .. Vox Umbra segment The multiple plot threads related to the elections as of were neatly summarized in the ''Vox Umbra Audio Supplemental of . Category:Metagame